Im not as oblivious as you think
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: phineas confesses that hes not as oblivious to isabella as everyone thinks he is... guess who he confesses it to... CUZ ITS NOT ISABELLA!
1. Chapter 1

"hey Perry" Phineas smiled as he walked out into the back yard.

Perry chattered at him and then looked around with a puzzled expression.

"Ferb is out on his date with Gretchen" Phineas laughed

Perry chattered again and Phineas laughed quietly before settling himself under the tree with his ipod and favorite semi aquatic pet.

"it sure is lonely now that Ferb has a girlfriend" he sighed

Perry rested his head on Phineas' stomach and Phineas smiled

"I can always count on you buddy"

He started to pet the platypus and Perry chattered happily.

"I supposed I should ask Isabella out" Phineas sighed "we are 13... but what if she doesnt like me... Nah I would have to be a complete idiot to not know she does"

Perry looked up at him, shock written on his face.

"yes I know. I have known since kindergarten. I notice everything. I wish I could tell her... but... I just dont even have an excuse anymore" he sighed

Perry cocked his head to the side and Phineas chuckled

"I have noticed everything Perry. I hear the love in her voice when she says whatcha doin. I see her stare at me when she thinks im not looking. I see her gaze at me longingly from her bedroom window when I look up before going inside at night. I hear her sitting in her back yard crying and saying that she wishes I would just notice... and when I ask whats wrong she changes the subject and wipes her tears off her face. I see everything and notice everything about her. I notice when shes tired and her eyes and hair are dull. I noticed when she got a new dress and it was slightly brighter than the other ones she wears, even though I know nobody else but her noticed to. I see her doodling my name in her diary and notebooks. and she guts my face out of everything. I hid it... but I liked it when she cut out my face and hearts around it when we were designing the clothing line" he stopped and sighed

"remember when me, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet went around the world?"

Perry nodded slightly

"I lost track of what I really wanted. I heard her freak out when I asked her to come through paris with me... I heard her sigh when I started walking away when she had the flowers under the Eiffel tower. I so badly wanted our first kiss there... I heard the song she sang... and I almost cried when I realized that I had blown all our time and it was time to meet the others back at the plane. I saw her become quickly furious when I said 'I thought the two of you, a boy a girl, alone in the city of love, I though romance was a forgone conclusion'. I knew she was lying to me when I asked her if she was okay and she said she was peachy. I felt awful. and when we were trapped on the island and I gave up hope, I almost took her hand and told her, until she jumped up and lectured me, and gave me the idea of how to get home. I hugged her and said she was the best, and saw her dreamy expression afterwards. I noticed that when she said 'you guys were amazing' she hugged me from behind with her arms around my neck and I smiled at her and placed my hands over hers. I also saw her dreamy expression after the song when she kept holding my hand, and I saw the loving glances she gave me, and how pleased she looked when I returned them" he paused and sighed

"im sorry im ranting about this to you, Perry"

Perry smirked and shook his head.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked

Perry shook his head and Phineas laughed

"I knew I could count on you. Well... I also noticed how angry she looked when I greeted Melissa from the lil' sparks and was talking to her, instead of Isabella. I heard her when we made the giant bubble and she brought me the sap, and I said thank you and walked away I heard her say 'he appreciates me' in a dreamy voice. I couldnt belive she thought I didnt appreciate her. and I noticed when I asked her for the sap she wasnt completely there and as I walked away I heard her say 'oh my gosh what did he say what does he need! I was in Phineas land again' and smirked to myself. and when we made the video game that you actually go in and we came back to the real world and the boss trapped us, and she came up behind him and said 'leave my friends alone!' I panicked as I knew that if he stepped on her... or did anything to her, she could actually die. I screamed 'Isabella' he turned and faced her and raised his fists and started bringing them down towards her I screamed 'NOOOO!' she pulled out the special camera and said 'say cheese' before teleporting him back to the game. I couldnt describe how relieved I was when she was fine. I remember when Irving was with us and we shrunk and played hide and seek and ran into the rouge robot, and Isabella was trapped and screamed, and I swung in and saved her. this is going to sound kinda awkward but I wished I would never have to let her go. That I could jkeep her with me always" he paused and sighed before continuing "I used to think that all I had was a stupid crush on her, and figured it would go away eventually... but it never has. the feeling keeps getting stronger. With every breath, every 'whatcha doin' every time she flicks her hair out of her face. Everything. Perry... I dont have a crush on Isabella... Im in love with her. Like completely head over heels for her"

Perry chattered and Phineas smiled at him

"thanks for listening boy. I knew I could count on you, and you will keep my secret"

Phineas scooped him up and carried him inside and filled up his food and water dish and put 2 packs of pop-tarts in the toaster.

"I just needed to tell someone" Phineas smiled and Perry looked at him, chattered, then went back to his food.

Phineas laughed and grabbed his pop-tarts and went back outside.

"I pay so much attention to her I can time her. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." he murmured and as soon as he finished saying one Isabella walked into the yard.

"hey Phineas. Whatcha doin" she smiled

"thinking about you" he answered without even realizing it, and when he realized his mistake he clamped his hands over his mouth

Isabella blushed and said

"w-what?"

"look... Izzy... we need to talk" he sighed in defeat

"what about?" she asked

"well..." he sighed and looked up "hey look. Mistletoe"

"isnt that a little out of season?" she laughed

"ya. but there is mistletoe up there" he laughed and pointed up

Isabella followed his gaze and blushed.

"what-" he stopped when he realized that they were together under the mistletoe.

She blushed even deeper if possible as he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing her. After the kiss he slowly released her and sat back down.

She stood there completely stunned and then touched her lips lightly with her fingers and said

"I love you to"

He froze and she knelt beside him, tipped his head up and said

"I love you"

"I love you to" he whispered and she kissed him

"best non-christmas mistletoe kiss ever" they laughed and hugged tight

"Phineas dinner!" mom called in that second

"coming" he yelled back

"Is Isabella staying for dinner" she asked

Phineas looked at Isabella, and she nodded eagerly and he yelled back

"yes please"

"Gitchee gitchee goo" he smiled at his newly dubbed girlfriend

"Gitcjee gitchee goo you to" she smiled and he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside for dinner.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW AND I WILL! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _

_"Gitchee gitchee goo" he smiled at his newly dubbed girlfriend_

_"Gitchee gitchee goo you to" she smiled and he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside for dinner._

So far it had been 2 weeks since Phineas told Isabella he loves her, and Isabella had confessed that the feeling was mutual. Life was perfect, but life never stays the way you want it. It screws things up, to test you, and mess with you. And little did they know. Phineas and Isabella were in for the biggest test yet.

Now, a few things you must know, they have kept their relationship a secret to avoid being teased by everyone. Even their parents dont know.

"goodnight, my love" Phineas whispered into Isabellas ear as he hugged her goodnight

"goodnight, sweet heart" she replied and kissed his cheek before turning around and ran insdie.

Phineas smiled slightly and walked back into his house, and ran upstairs and got into his pajamas.

"that hurts" Ferb said, flicking on the light that Phineas had just turned off

"what?" he asked, rolling over so he was facing his step brother

"why didnt you tell me?" Ferb asked

"Tell you what?" Phineas asked

"that you and Isabella are dating!" he snarled

Phineas froze and blushed before saying

"we didnt tell anyone. We didnt want you guys bugging us"

"Phineas, we are supposed to be brothers. you are supposed to tell me everything. I thought you trusted me" Ferb said

"I do trust you Ferb, and we are brothers"

"we cant be brothers without trust, and I dont trust you anymore" he sighed

"Ferb its not that bad!" Phineas insisted

"we are supposed to tell eachother everything. We used to. Until** SHE** came into the picture" Ferb insisted

"Ferb she always has been part of the picture. I always have loved her" Phineas sighed

"yes, but I meant the romantic pitcture. When you loved her and refused to admit it, we still told eachother everything" Ferb sighed

"Ferb, I repeat, its not that bad" Phineas exclaimed

"Phineas, you dont think its that bad because you arent the one with your feelings hurt" Ferb sighed and without waiting for a response, shut off the light and rolled over, facing away from his step brother.

"how did this go so wrong?" Phineas whispered and pulled out his cell phone to text Isabella

**Isabellas POV (after she got home, while Phineas was arguing with Ferb)**

Isabella ran upstairs and changed into her pajamas when Gretchen walked in for their sleepover.

"whats wrong?" Isabella asked, seeing Gretchens hurt expression

"you lied to me" Gretchen whispered

"no I didnt" Isabella replied

"yes you did. you didnt tell me you and Phineas are dating!" Gretchen explained

"we didnt tell anyone because we didnt want to be picked on!" Isabella replied

"so that makes it okay to lie to your sister!" Gretchen snarled

"I didnt lie!" Isabella insisted

"we are supposed to be like sisters. We tell eachother everything. Yet now all of a sudden you think its okay to keep secrets from me!" Gretchen asked

"Its not that bad!" Isabella insisted

"your not on the recieving end of the lie! thats why you think it isnt that bad! your feelings arent hurt! whatever, im going to bed" Gretchen snarled and got into bed beside her friend, and faced the opposite direction.

"how did this go so wrong?" Isabella whispered, and got a text from Phineas

**Phineas**

_Isabella_

**Hey**

_Hey_

**Did you get bitched at by Gretchen?**

_Yea. Im assuming you guessed because Ferb bitched at you?_

**Yea**

_This is bullshit. whos Idea was it to keep it a secret anyways?_

**I think it was yours...**

_It most certainly was not mine! its a stupid idea, therefore it was yours!_

**you have stupid ideas all the time! It was probably your idea!**

_whatever! it so was not!_

**whatever! it doesnt matter whos fault it was! all that matters is that we both agreed to it, and both need to find a way to make this right!**

_w.e. this is your fault. If Gretchen is still mad at me in the morning im never speaking to you again_

**fine! fuck you then!**

_good!_

**...**

_..._

Phineas groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can this night get any worse!" he yelled and heard Isabella yelling the same thing from across the street.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

Phineas woke up and had a text from Isabella

_Ferb still mad at you?_

**1 sec i'll ask**

_k_

Phineas poked Ferb, and the green haired teen looked up at his step brother angrily and said

"what?"

"I was wondering if you were still mad at me" Phineas murmured

"of course im still mad at you! right now I hate you, and you have no brother!" Ferb snarled before jumping out of bed and leaving the room

Tears welled up in Phineas' eyes and he grabbed his cell phone and texted Isabella

**yes he is still mad. He says he hates me, and as of right now I have no brother**

_Gretchen says as of right now I have lost her forever_

**...**

_..._

**This is all your fault!**

_WHAT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!_

**your the one that said to wait until morning! but we could have woken them up and met and explained the whole situation and I would still have my best friend, and so would you**

_you could have said that last night!_

**you wouldnt have listened to me!**

_..._

**w.e. jsut admit you are wrong**

_I will not, because I am not_

**YES YOU ARE!**

_WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE!_

**I WILL! MEET ME OUTSIDE!**

_FINE!_

**FINE!**

Phineas quickly ran outside and met Isabella in the middle of the road

"this is so not my fault!" she yelled, and pushed him

"dont touch me!" he yelled back, pushing her

"I'll touch you if I want to touch you!" she yelled

"fuck you, you will! go crawl in a hole and die!" he yelled

"fuck you, you ass hole" she screamed

"oh im the ass hole! your the one that made me loose my step brother!" he yelled furiously

"you made me loose my best friend!" she screamed

"whatever! if you are going to blam me for every one of your problems, then we are over!" he yelled

"you cant dump me! im dumping you!" she yelled

"too late" he snarled and flipped her off as he walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the street. She snarled and walked back inside, viciously slamming the door, and stomping upstairs.

**_4 months later_**

_**Phineas and Isabella still havent spoken, and it is ruining their lives. They are falling behind in school, still arent talking to Ferb and Gretchen, and are blaming all their problems on everyone else, even when they know it was their fault. they have also let themselves go. they only shower once, maby twice a week and never brush their hair.**_

Phineas sat in his room, all alone, sicne his parents werent at home, and he was skipping school today.

He stared blankly at the ceiling until he started singing.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"

He sighed and rolled over.

"I miss Isabella" he sighed and for the firts time since the fight, pulled out his cell phone and texted her.

**hey**

_hey_

**whats up?**

_nothing. hbu?_

**nothing really. just skipping school**

_same. why are you skipping?_

**I dont like going anymore. I have to see you, and it hurts**

_thats exactly why I dont go..._

**_10 min earlier, Isabella POV_**

Isabella lay in her bed, all alone, since her mom was out with the Flynn-Fletchers and she was skipping school.

She stared blankly at the wall, and sighed, tears welling up in her eyes, and she began to sing.

Ooh...

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you..."

She sighed and rolled over, and her phone went off.

**hey**

_hey_

**whats up?**

_nothing. hbu?_

**nothing really. just skipping school**

_same. why are you skipping?_

**I dont like going anymore. I have to see you, and it hurts**

_thats exactly why I dont go..._

There was a long pause and Phineas finally said

**i miss you**

_i miss you to_

**we need to talk...**

_I agree_

**how about my backyard, in 20 minutes. I need to shower**

_sounds good. so do i_

**see you then**

_ya_

**gitchee gitchee goo... still**

_gitchee gitchee goo you to.. still_

Phineas put down his phone, his heart racing, and ran into the bathroom for his shower


End file.
